


Praise be to Anashti-Sul

by Vixvox



Category: EverQuest
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixvox/pseuds/Vixvox
Summary: A visitor approaches a priestess of Anashti-Sul with an offer she can't refuse.Vampires, Biting, and Fangs
Kudos: 1





	Praise be to Anashti-Sul

Camilya Emberlark had never wanted more to give in to her baser lusts. 

But there she was, in the parlor of her Maj’dul home staring at this guest with wonder. She had incredible long legs that could only come from hours of swimming that led to wide huggable hips. The skin exposed beneath the slit of her dress was the dark blue color of Neriak’s most noble women with tattoos that hugged and snaked around her thighs like an obscene suggestion, especially with the lines that disappeared as they neared the dark pink panties she wore.

Camilya gulped in a breath of air as her eyes roamed further north.

A belt of gemstones sparkled in the nearby candlelight, jingling with every side-to-side sway she gave. The dress opened up then with a heart shaped neckline that shot up over her luxurious and sinful body before curling around into the shape of a heart. The garments narrowly hid her breasts, which were modest in size but elegant in shape with dark nipples that peeked through the gauzy fabric.

“Do you like what you see, Priestess?” the woman said.

Camilya snapped her eyes up and gazed into the other woman’s eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Camilya said, “I had lost my…”

“Focus? Priestess, nothing flatters me more than knowing that I could cause you to stumble and stutter.”

The woman entered the home. She turned her head to face me and offered Camilya a wicked little smile. The priestess smiled back and welcomed her as she shut the door behind her and turned the lock.

When Camilya turned back around, the woman bowed low and offered a hand.

“We are in a special month, Priestess, when the veil between the living and dead worlds are thinnest. Our Goddess will be strongest here and I thought we could celebrate if you were willing.”

“Celebrate Anashti-Sul”, Camilya asked, “What did you have in mind?”

She finally parted her lips. It was then that Camilya noticed certain features that were hidden outside of her home, but were made apparent and true inside. Though she was clearly an elven woman, she had a beastliness to her that had to have been hidden by magic. Her skin was rougher at certain angles with stronger looking muscles and fingers that ended in long sharp claws. The tattoos around her thighs were still there, though marked with what looked like ancient stains of blood marking countless years marking years of conflict.

But the most striking feature of all was the woman’s teeth or more specifically, the two fangs that elongated and marked her as a vampire.

Camilya blinked and realized that the vampire was hidden among Maj’dul’s streets. But no vampire could hide in a temple of Anashti-Sul. The Goddess wanted none of her servants to feel fear nor any follower to not know who they invited into their parlors.

“Why Priestess,” the vampire said, “It should be clear. I wish to have your gift, a small taste of your blessed blood and in exchange, every inch of me is yours for the night.”

As she spoke, her hands roamed over her hips. Every sentence sent those claws roaming up her body tearing lines through her dress filling the room with the sound of ripping cloths. As her dress was ruined by her own seductive raking, her curvier flesh was exposed, and Camilya certainly found it pleasing.

“But only if you are willing. On the first night of Anashti-Sul’s month, I wish to claim my blood from a priestess. An exchange of one fluid…” she tapped one of her fangs “...for another” she lowered her fingers and slipped them beneath the folds of her dress and moaned when she touched herself.

Camilya smiled and lifted her chin.

“A fair deal. Come and drink from me. Let it not be said that Camilya Emberlark doesn’t offer succor to servants.”

The vampire smiled and leapt upon Camilya. One hand descended to the priestess’ ass, while the other cradled the nape of her neck. She sighed her warm breath over the woman’s flesh and ran her tongue along every inch. Camilya then heard the hiss as she parted her lips.

A breathe later, the fangs came down and punctured her neck. Camilya slapped her hands on her guests’ shoulders. Her fingers gripped HARD on the woman’s silken garb. She felt her life force being drained as the woman suckled and lapped at her neck.

It might have scared another mortal, but Camilya was a true servant of her Goddess. As the woman’s breasts pancaked together, she simply whispered, “Praise be to Anashti-Sul”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post for #teratober2020 and will be posted on my NSFW twitter #Vixvoxt . If you want to read this and other work as it comes out, consider donating to my patreon at http://www.patreon.com/vixvox


End file.
